Family affairs
by dvast
Summary: One little accident can cause a lot of trouble. TsunaxChrome, 2796.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first Anime fic. My previous fics where all game fics where I hope to get some readers to read this. First of all, this is a Tsuna x Chrome or 2796****, A pairing that isn't supported enough. Second, I am going to try to get this in different characters P.O.V, something I'm not very good at. And Third, the chapters are probably going to be short. **

* * *

**Chrome's P.O.V**

I always was a shy girl and probably always will be, but everyone would feel awkward if you where going to have the talk I am going to have now.

I'm Chrome Dokuro, 17 years old and Vongola's guardian of Mist.

My boss, the Tenth Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi is currently busy calling someone. As the boss of the biggest mafia family, it is only natural that he is busy. But even as a mafia boss, he is still the most kind and warmest person you ever get to know.

Waiting in the chair next to him is Gokudera Hayato, Guardian of storm and the boss his right hand man. He is the most loyal person in existence, but he is to angry and protective. On our first meeting we didn't get a good impression from each other, but maybe that is because I kissed his precious Tenth. But over the years you can say we became friends.

"So, Chrome."

I snapped out of my thoughts, As Boss was done calling and we could start our talk.

"What did you want to talk about?"

I was getting shy and felt my cheeks heat up. "Well, um"

"Is this about Mukoro?" He asked. He should know better since Mukoro-sama cut off all connections between us, claiming he found someone better. It was a harsh period for me, but Boss was my savior, Comforting me, getting me the organs I was missing so that I wouldn't had to rely on my illusions and taking me into his home, since I didn't had one anymore. But this was not about Mukoro-sama. So I shook my head.

"Your organs?" He guessed.

"No, those are fine." I said soft.

"Well come to the case, your wasting the Tenth precious time." Gokudera yelled. Boss tried to calm him down a bit but he was right. I took a deep breath and prepared for the worst.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**It isn't very original, but this hadn't been done with this pairing so far. At least, I think. And one other thing, I'm Dutch, so English is my second language. **

**Please review.**

**P.S If someone knows a better name, i like to hear it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter, well enjoy.**

* * *

**Gokudera P.O.V**

"I'm pregnant."

I am perplexed, Chrome Dokuro is pregnant. I look over to the tenth. His face screams that he is shocked. I think he is trying to say something but I only hear some mumbling.

I felt the tension in the room. Chrome is blushing beet red and is trying not to face us. Well, it is more that she is not trying to face the tenth.

Wait, A very shocked tenth, A Chrome who can't face him. Don't tell me, that the tenth I the father. No, That isn't possible. The tenth still has a thing for Lawn Head's sister. At least, I think. I wouldn't be surprised if he got over it.

But still, Chrome isn't pregnant from the tenth his baby. When should they have had sex? And I know that both the tenth and Chrome are to shy for confessing their feelings to each other. And it couldn't be a one night stand, the tenth wouldn't do that. Well, at least not while he is sober, but the last time the tenth was drunk was over nine months ago. And when h is drunk, the tenth is a man of the ladies.

"Bwhahahahaha, This candy is for Lambo-san."

That stupid cow is making noise again in the hallway.

I forgot, that stupid cow. Six weeks ago, guardian meeting. That stupid cow wasn't allowed to stay long because of his age. He got pissed and, behind are backs, poured something with a lot of alcohol in our drinks. All the guardians, except that stupid cow, got drunk.

I don't remember a lot of that evening. Except that Hibari can sing pretty well.

"Gokudera-kun, could you leave the room?"

It seems that the tenth came out of his shock. And judging by the way he asked me to leave the room, I suspect he knows something about the father.

"Yes, tenth."

I look over at Chrome, no change. I left the room and took seat at one of the chairs in the hallway.

If the baby is from the tenth, it will certainly mean trouble. The good side is that there is at least one more person with the blood of Vongola. If the tenth doesn't get any children, it will be troublesome to choose the next boss. However, the tenth is only nineteen, so he still has lots of time.

But if the baby is from the tenth, it means that abortion is forbidden, and even more troublesome, The tenth and Chrome must get married, as Vongola doesn't allow bastard children from the boss. And the boss marring Chrome, I don't know about that. She is a real beauty, especially when she is using illusions to create a good right eye, but she isn't even eighteen. So she is still to young.

I hear the door opening and the tenth steps out. He gives me a look. He sighs.

He knows what I suspect.

"We marry within three months."

* * *

**Be a good reader and** **review. Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, Chapter 3. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Tsuna P.O.V**

"I'm Pregnant."

When a girl says that to you, and you're only nineteen and don't have plans for a child anytime soon, Your world collapses. Even for a minute.

Well it took me five minutes before I could say something that sounded like human language.

Gokudera-kun seemed as shocked as I, and Chrome only looks away.

"Gokudera-kun, could you leave the room?"

"Yes, Tenth." He said.

At these times he is the best right hand man you can wish for. Mainly because he doesn't have enough social skills to gossip with anyone and make it sound believable.

But that isn't the problem. The problem is that I knocked up Chrome. I am pretty sure that I am the father since Chrome is way to shy to start a relation and manage to keep it a secret. And the fact that she cant look me in the eye also says that I'm the father.

I gave a big sigh. One drunken night of pleasure and then this. But just sitting here isn't going to help.

"Chrome" She looked in my direction "Do you know the Vongola rules about children of the boss?" She nodded. "Remember, if I'm the father we are forced to get married as soon as you turn eighteen which is in about….. three months."

She nodded.

"Then, Am I the father?"

"Yes"

And now I am engaged. Life is really unpredictable. Spending the rest of my life with Chrome is something… I thought of a lot lately. Mainly after the time we had sex. Since then she has been a lot more on my mind, even more then Kyoko.

After all a few weeks ago I got completely over my already weak feelings for Kyoko by something Gokudera-kun said.

**Flashback**

"Tenth, think about it. If you marry that girl, Lawn-head will be you're brother in law."

**End Flashback **

He is a nice fellow but I rather have him as the Sun guardian then as Family. But the problem is now Chrome.

"Is it all right if we discuss the details later, I have another meeting to attend." I lied. I just need some time alone to think.

"Sure, Boss." She said soft.

"And let's not try to tell anyone before we sort things out." She nodded.

Quickly I went to the door, seeing Gokudera-kun sitting there. And with Vongola's Hyper Intuition. I know that he knows. Well, it will be helpful if there is someone who knows the whole story.

"We marry within three months."

* * *

**Please Review. That would be very nice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im back, well enjoy.

* * *

  
**

**Gokudera P.O.V**

"We marry within three months."

As the boss said that, I swear, I had a minor heart attack. Several thoughts are racing trough my mind, mainly, what to sat now. I don't think that congratulations is fitting. And he wouldn't appreciate a "Lambo will pay". The best thing is to let him say another thing.

"Gokudera-kun, we have another appointment we must attend."

He was lying, we didn't had anything today, which is rare, but I can understand that he want to get away from Chrome now. If he is going to freak out in front of her, he is going to hurt her feelings. The Tenth is such a great guy, thinking about others at a time like this.

As we are making our way to … where the Tenth wants to go, we see Lambo. I can't remember a moment that I wanted to punch that stupid cow this much. I even noticed that I activated my ring. It's a good thing that that cow ran past us. As I watch the Tenth, he seemed unusually calm, like he is in hyper dying will mode. He is probably going to explode when we are alone.

* * *

**Tsuna P.O.V**

I have to thank Reborn later. That hellish training he is putting me trough to activate my dying will without bullets or pills came in handy, especially that I can do it partially, having only the mental effect, like I am right now.

I'm lucky that Reborn is away, training a other mafia boss for a small family. I was kind of hoping that he would be glad that, in his absence, I ran the Vongola so good. Other than knocking Chrome up, everything is going as planned.

Who knows? Maybe he is happy with the fact that I am becoming a father. He was nagging me about the fact that I didn't had a spouse and that I need to get a child, or else the Vongola will be doomed. He was probably over reacting but you never know with him.

Still I'm worried only about Reborn, but how would the others take it. Gokudera-kun is taking it pretty well, at least I think he is. Yamamoto and Kyoko's brother won't think to much of it. Hibari won't care and Lambo won't understand. Still, I'm glad that only Lambo, Chrome and Gokudera-kun are the guardians that live here. Makes me wonder how if the wedding will be small.

The wedding. It's a strange thought, that as soon as Chrome turns eighteen, she will be my wife. Chrome as wife… what to think of it? Six weeks ago I never would have thought that we would even be together, but after that drunken incident, I thought that maybe we would. However, Chrome isn't a person with people skills so she just avoided me until, well jut now.

I stopped walking as I realized something. Chrome isn't a person with people skills. While I'm leaving her alone so I can have a talk with Gokudera-kun, she doesn't have anyone. It is not entirely her fault, she just can't make friends. After that incident with Mukero, she is afraid that they are going to abandon her. Maybe that is why she avoided me?

That doesn't matter now, she is alone and probably scared. She needs a friend, and even if she would say otherwise, where friends. And I also need to take care of my fiancé.

"Gokudera-kun." I said, even if he wants to come with me, he is only going to make it worse.

"Yes, Tenth."

"I need to talk to Chrome."

He was silent for a moment, can't blame him. "Yes, Tenth."

This must be tough on him, I know he takes my wellbeing very serious, even more serious then his own wellbeing. But from time to time, he deserves some fun.

"I think it's time for Lambo's training, Could you replace Fuuta for the day? He is just to soft on Lambo."

With a wide smirk he replied with "Yes, Tenth."

I turn around and ran towards the office, hoping that Chrome is still there. In my mind I am thinking what I have to say to her. However, I cant think of anything. I just have to think of it on the spot. My Non-dying will is probably going to do better then the dying will me, but I will probably chicken if I turn back now.

I reached the office faster the expected, and busted in without knocking, it is my office after all. I felt relieved as I saw Chrome. But, even after the shock of me bursting in, trying to look pretty, which she does good I admit, and trying to look like she is fine, my hyper intuition told me this within a instant.

She had been crying

* * *

**Please review,**** it will be appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**As I was walking on my clogs enjoying the view of windmills and tulips with a Heineken in my hand, I decided to write another chapter, enjoy.

* * *

**

**Tsuna P.O.V**

A guardian meeting, o boy.

I don't dislike guardian meetings, there usually quick and Yamamoto and Ryohei always stay for a few days after. Of course no one forgot what happened last time, and as a measure to prevent a repeat of that event, the meeting was earlier then normal, meaning before Lambo's bedtime. Speaking of which, why does he want to participate in the meeting so bad. It is clearly that he is bored. Not that you can blame him.

Still, I have never been more nervous about a meeting. After all, I'm going to announce that I am getting married to a pregnant Chrome. She is sitting next to me, just as nervous as I am, probably more. Her hand is shaking rather heavy.

Over the last two weeks I have been trying to calm Chrome down, with results. After I found her crying two weeks ago, she was incredibly emotional. She felt guilty about ruining my life and that she should just leave.

It took quite a amount of effort to convince her that she isn't at fault. Well, to be honest, she is. Two months ago, she seduced me and quite forcefully. She is like that when she's drunk.

But I booked process and we spent more time together, and I enjoy it. And I noticed that that was the reason she calmed down. If I enjoy spending time with her and if she notices, she feels less guilty.

"And then Squalo just went in and beats everyone up." Yamamoto laughed. Something about his mission with the Varia, nothing mayor, just keeping a rival family under control.

"No problems, that's good." Gokudera-kun said, writing down what Yamamoto just said. "Well with that, Everything is discussed. Does someone still has anything to announce?" That was directed to me. I took a deep breath and prepared myself. However someone beat me to it.

"I'm pregnant"

Chrome just announced it like that, I wanted to say that we are going to marry first. Doesn't matter. Good time to scout everyone reaction.

Yamamoto and Ryohei just look really surprised, like something just exploded without reason. Hibari looked… also surprised, but in his own way and Lambo isn't listing. Gokudera-kun knew all along so he wasn't surprised. He actually is praising Chrome for not taking ages to say it. But it is time for me to step in. I stand up and scrape my voice.

"And I'm the father."

And then the yelling begins.

"WHAT!!"

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

"THIS IS CONFUSING TO THE EXTREME!!"

"LAMBO-SAN YELLS TOO!!"

"STOP YELLING STUPID COW!!"

"So the herbivore is breeding."

* * *

"That was more trouble then I expected" I said as I was walking with Chrome.

"Did they even noticed that we left?"

"I doubt it." There was an silence between us. Usually after a meeting I go to bed, and last time was no exception. However, This time the meeting was early so it was just sunset. And I have the rest of the day off. Problem is that Yamamoto and Ryohei will ask a lot of questions and currently I'm not in the mood for that. Maybe is should leave the Vongola mansion. There is a movie running in the theater in the nearby city that I want to see.

However I can't leave Chrome alone, or she was going to get the full load of questions. Maybe it is time for our first date.

"Chrome."

She looked up, a bit surprised, clearly she was in deep thought herself. "Yes Boss."

"Would you like to into the city with me, you know, to clear our heads."

She smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

**Please review. It is like the oxygen that FF writers breath. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yamamoto's P.O.V

* * *

**

So Tsuna is going to be a father and Chrome a mother. Well that is shocking. I didn't even know that they are a couple. Or are they?

Is there going to be a wedding, that would be nice, a wedding is always fun. Better ask?

"Tsuna are you two-" I stopped midsentence as I realized that he wasn't here anymore and nether was Chrome.

"He Gokudera, where did Tsuna go?" He gave me his pissed of look as released Lambo from his grip. That is what makes Gokudera Gokudera.

"The Tenth, he is sitting… he is gone." He said somewhat amazed.

"He left together with the girl when you where screaming." Hibari explained.

"Well that is EXTREMLY rude!"

"DON'T YELL LAWNHEAD"

"LOOK WHO'S YELLING OCTUPUS HEAD"

I wonder if I'm allowed to teach the kid baseball.

* * *

**Tsuna P.O.V **

"A movie about a girl who gets pregnant from her boss." Chrome said, reading the brochure about the movies the cinema is currently showing. But I'm not going to see that movie for obvious reasons.

"Lets pick another." Chrome said, at least where on the same page. "This one starts in five minutes. About a guy who travels to the future and stops an evil that threatens to destroy the world. It seems like every movie here describes your life Boss."

I sighed, she still called me Boss. It doesn't matter, but I enjoyed when she called me Tsuna during our… erotic adventure.

Also something I really need to do, got more intimate with Chrome. The plan is to tell the mafia world that me and Chrome have been secretly dating for a while, and one thing let to another. But we even have trouble holding hands, in private. So that really needs some work.

And a guy as needs, and Chrome can fulfill them.

"How about this one Boss?" She said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "It is the classic movie there showing, Rambo First Blood. I heard Gokudera say good things about."

I gave a chuckle. "You know what that movie is about?" She shook her head. "Better watch something else."

"There is only one left, a comedy about a swordsman who isn't needed so he starts an odd job service." That is the movie I want to see. "Sounds good."

"It's decided then." I said. She gave me a smile and walked towards the counter.

I'm such a lucky guy for heaving her as my fiancé.

* * *

**Ryohei P.O.V**

"This is EXTREMELY confusing!" I yelled, because I always yell. It is what I do.

"How many times do I have to explain this?" Octopus head said while sighing. " Try to explain it to yourself?"

Okay, I can do this, I took notes. "First, Lambo got us drunk."

Octopus head nodded.

"Then Sawada knocked Chrome up to the EXTREME. And now there getting married."

"Was that so hard?"

"No, actually not."

"I don't get it." Lambo said, once again angering Octopus head.

* * *

**Tsuna P.O.V**

"That was a fun movie." Chrome laughed.

"I noticed you enjoyed it." The movie was good, but I had higher expectations. Still, I'm glad that she enjoyed. Behind me I heard the clock tower striking nine times. Already nine. I still want to spent some time with Chrome.

"Want to get a drink somewhere? I don't really want to go back yet" I said.

"Uhh, sure"

"I know a great place, they have a terrace for the Vongola. It's not far."

Before I knew it, we where already there and had our drinks. I had the Vongola special, a drink Reborn forces on me. And I have no idea what is in it. I know it has some alcohol in it, but not much. Chrome had something healthy, for the baby, she says.

There was a awkward silence. "It is a nice night, isn't it?" I said, just to talk.

She nodded "It's a really clear sky, you can see the stars and the moon well."

"Kind of romantic."

Another silence.

"Boss" Chrome said, breaking the silence. "I want to thank you, for bringing me with you this evening."

I smiled "I had fun too"

"And for excepting me as your fiancé, even though its forced."

O no, I though she was over this. It is a sensitive matter, so I don't blame her. But it is annoying, because I have no idea what to say. "Don't say that, there is nothing wrong with you."

"Boss, if this didn't happen, would you have considered to marry me?"

I really didn't want to hear that question. If I said yes, it would be a lie. If I said no, she would break down. I could already see a tear forming in her eye. What can you possibly say in this situation.

I said nothing.

I kissed her.

* * *

**Please review. And could someone translate the Spanish review. I'm Dutch not Spanish. It would be most appreciated **


	7. Chapter 7

**In the spirit of the Dutch ****holyman****, Sinterklaas ****I decided to give a present on my birthday. Yeeah.

* * *

**

**Chrome P.O.V**

I don't know how many seconds it took for me to realize that the Boss was kissing me. Only that it took to long, as he broke the kiss before I could kiss back.

Stupid, I know I want to. I know I just want to jump him and make out. I know that I want Reborn to shoot him with a dying will bullet and that he screams "I'm going to love Chrome with my dying will."

But I respond to slow.

However, The Boss kissed me. The man I love kissed me. That alone is enough to make my heart fill with joy.

"I can't really answer that question, Chrome." He said, snapping me out of my stream of thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I never really thought of you as someone who I am going to marry."

And there goes all the joy. I stared at the ground.

"Yes, you where my guardian, and you're cute, but as a person, I didn't know you. And it seemed like I never would. "

I'm trying to fight back the tears

"But"

He said as he gently lifted my chin, forcing eye contact.

"That's why I'm glad this had happened. To make me see that it was a mistake to think like that.."

"Boss" I said soft, not entirely believing what he said.

"Sure, your not social, and your diet consists out of nothing but snacks, but that is what makes you Chrome.

The Chrome who still calls me 'Boss' after all these years.

The Chrome who blushes every time I talk to her.

The Chrome that gets a bit forceful after a few drinks.

The Chrome I am failing in love with"

I couldn't hold back the tears.

"But" I said.

"But what?

That you have a eye patch? It's one of the things that make you cute.

That you have abandonment issues? More reason not to leave you."

"But I'm" I was interrupted by his finger.

"Chrome, no matter how hard you try, you can't talk me out of my feelings."

"Boss"

I don't know who started the kiss that followed, just that it would last hours."

* * *

**Yamamoto P.O.V**

"That's much better" I said to no one while I was flushing the toilet. "Back to bed"

"Let's see, first left, then another left, I believe,and it is the third door on the right."

Minutes later, I realized that that was not the way to the guest room. It is so very easy to get lost here.

"All right, from Tsuna's room I know the way."

Five minutes later, I am finally at Tsuna's room.

And I kind of wish I wasn't

"Boss, boss, boss, Yes. That feels good."

That was Chrome, and those where moans.

You don't need a lot of imagination to know what they where doing.

With running speed I dashed to the guestroom, knowing that I shouldn't be here.

"Will be fun at breakfast tomorrow."

* * *

**Want to give me something for my birthday, leave a review.**


End file.
